


f/f oneshots

by desponda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desponda/pseuds/desponda
Summary: because apparently that's all i ever feel like writing





	f/f oneshots

The sky is darkening now and the sun appears to be submerging into the water on the horizon. You’re a little tired from running around and the adrenaline rush from all the rides and sugary snacks has worn off. It’s been an exhilarating day and you feel so lucky to have gotten to spend it with her. So lucky to know her like this.

The ferris wheel has stopped with your car a ways above the midway point and you get a stunning view of the sunset, but really everything pales in comparison to the way Aradia seems to glow right now. She’s laughing at a kinda dumb joke you made, and you so badly want to kiss her.

It feels like everything around her has gone still. Like life doesn’t exist outside of her.

Her slightly chapped lips, made so much more alluring tilted with the curve of her smile, eyes crinkled in joy. Her whole being exudes earthy realness and sincerity. It feels good just to see her like this, windswept hair falling messily around her, the scent of popcorn and cotton candy heavy on the breeze. The voices below you sound distant, barely there and totally inconsequential.

Okay, you've officially been staring too long and she’s noticed the change in atmosphere.

“Can I kiss you?”

You carefully inch forward and she moves to meet you a little more quickly. Your lips meet. The car gently sways.

You feel so alive.


End file.
